With the development of the display technology, various displays have been widely used in daily life, for example, smart phones with display screens, panel computers, MP3 (Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer III) etc. At present, the display panel of the mainstream display mainly has two types, one is liquid crystal display panel, the other is OLED (organic Light-Emitting Diode) display panel.
Take the LCD display panel as the example, the display mode of the existing LCD display panel is generally the TN (Twisted Nematic) mode. Referring to FIG. 1, the display panel comprises an upper polarizing layer 101, a lower polarizing layer 102 and a liquid crystal display substrate 103. Wherein the upper polarizing layer 101 and the lower polarizing layer 102 are located at two sides of the liquid crystal display substrate 103, and the transmission axis directions of the upper polarizing layer 101 and the lower polarizing layer 102 are perpendicular to each other. When the incident light enters the display panel through the lower polarizing layer 102, the light component in the incident light parallel to the transmission axis direction of the second polarizing layer 102 can pass through the lower polarizing layer 102. Since the liquid crystal molecules are in helical arrangement, the angle between the base layer liquid crystal molecules and the top layer liquid crystal molecules is 90 degrees, when the light component that passes through the second polarizing layer 102 is incident on the liquid crystal display substrate, the polarizing direction of this light component will rotate for 90 degrees, i.e., the polarizing direction of this light component after rotation is parallel to the transmission axis direction of the upper polarizing layer 101, here all the light components can pass through the upper polarizing layer 101, the display mode of the display panel is wide viewing angle.
In the process of carrying out the present invention, the inventor finds that the related art at least has the following problems:
When the display mode of the display panel is the wide viewing angle mode, if the user uses devices with display screens such as smart phones, panel computers in public, the users around may see the contents on the display screens of these devices, such that the user's privacy may be leaked.